


falling apart is easier when you can see the bottom of your agony

by EnigmaticSplendor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even heroes can tear themselves up with rage. Every powder keg needs it's spark and Scott's live in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling apart is easier when you can see the bottom of your agony

There’s only so much that you’re allowed when everyone looks to you. You have to keep it all tightly reined in, locked up in chains and hidden from sight. You can’t take it out on others. You can’t let them know what coils deep down in your gut, what boils your blood.

So of course Scott hides it well. Keeps on a face of peaceful calm even when he’s burning up inside. 

He has no place for it, nowhere to hide it. How can he let out what’s not supposed to exist?

So of course it explodes. Of course, it rips it’s way out of him, swelling up in a vicious wave that has nowhere to go but right back at him. He breaks himself over and over, tearing away what he can’t use, growing over the bones with agonizing slowness. His claws don’t know friend or foe when he gets like this.

It’s better this way he thinks to himself, later when the red fades from his vision. When the anger cools and clots, sealing the wounds both inside and out. The rage will float out of his body like a miasma. 

He’ll lie down in clean sheets and sleep without dreams. Like fire, the anger will cleanse him from the inside out. Burning out all the imperfections and leaving only the best behind. He knows this well.

He hopes he does.


End file.
